


Magical Awakening

by Refure



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Obsessive Behavior, Time Loop, Time Travel, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-09-25 16:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Refure/pseuds/Refure
Summary: Chrobin au in which Robin makes a wish to become a magical boy to get Chrom to date him, followed by the adventures he has in learning the ropes in what it takes to protect the peace. Not all is what it seems though, and Robin soon finds himself in a sticky situation that he is unable to escape from.





	1. The Wish

"Now, Robin. What is the one thing you wish for in exchange for your soul?"

"I wish that Chrom will accept my feelings!"

Robin clenched his fist, telling the incubator his wish. He felt his chest hurt for a moment, and a strange bright light rose from his chest.

"Extend your hand and clutch on to your destiny." Kyubey said, staring directly at Robin.

He reached for the light and clasped it between his sweaty palms. The lights around him slowly faded and the rest of his bedroom seemingly turned back to normal. 

"What is..." Robin looked at the egg shaped jewel now in his possession. 

"That is your soul gem. Interestingly, it burns at a bright white. Isn't it nice? Now take care of it, and make sure it doesn't become tainted. You'll now need to go hunt witches and absorb their grief seeds to keep it shining." Kyubey blinked. 

This strange creature had been following Robin around for a few weeks, explaining the process of becoming a magical boy. In return for one wish, he'd have to fight. Kyubey was a little vague on the details, and Robin seemed to mostly be occupied on what he would wish for. After a lot of thought, he decided he would take up arms in exchange for Chrom's love. They had been going to school together since they were young, and Robin has always had a crush on him for years. At long last, Chrom was his! Robin held his soul gem in his hand, feeling a little somber. Had he really just done that? The thoughts came rushing in all at once, it certainly wasn't the most logical decision. He shook his head back and forth. 

"What's wrong? Regretting it already?" Kyubey tilted his head to the side.

"It's not that." 'Robin sighed, "I'm just nervous. I should probably go and meet Chrom now, huh?" he put his soul gem into his ring as Kyubey had instructed a couple of weeks ago. 

"Naturally. That IS what you wanted after all. I'll be taking my leave now, but I'll be sure and make my return when you're ready to hunt witches." Kyubey hopped on Robin's bed then onto the windowsill before taking one last look at Robin, then making his exit. 

Robin stood up from his bed, pushing the books off on the ground that he had been previously reading. It was Saturday, which meant no school. Chrom would most likely be at his home, and lucky for Robin it was all within walking distance. He fixed his messy hair and stepped outside, the winter chill stinging his cheeks. "I wish it was summer already." he mumbled, watching his breath become visible. No, that was quite enough wishing for now, he thought to himself. Can't go around being greedy. His thoughts shifted to that of Chrom, wondering how the exchange would go. Suddenly the ground became lighter, and soon Robin felt as if he was floating on a cloud. Finally, after all these years of waiting, it was reality!

His daydream was shattered by bumping into a familiar face, Robin planted straight into his chest to the shock of his friend Chrom.

"C-Chrom!" Robin immediately backed away, feeling embarrassed he wasn't paying attention at all.

"Robin! There you are." Chrom looked almost out of breath, like he had been running for a long time. "I was just on my way to visit you. How do you fare?"

"I'm doing alright. I was actually coming to see you, too. his cheeks started to heat up, despite the cold.

"What a coincidence, then." Chrom beamed, "The reason for my sudden imposition might sound a bit rash, but hear me out first alright?"

"O-okay." Robin felt ready. He knew what was going to be asked. After all, it's what he had wished for.

"The truth is, is that I have feelings for you, Robin." Chrom nodded, as if to remind himself of that fact. He then cleared his throat and continued what he was saying, "I also might have an inkling that you return my feelings as well. Is this true?" he asked, hopefully.

"It is the truth." Robin replied.

"Then, I think it would be in both of our best interests to become one! Er...become a pair, couple. Yes! That." Chrom was the one blushing now.

"Chrom! Yes...Nothing would make me happier than to be by your side forever."

"Then it's settled." Chrom wrapped his arm around Robin's shoulder and came close to his face. "From today on, we're official. I promise I'll take good care of you."

Robin first looked at the ring on his finger, then at Chrom.

This was so worth it.

x----x

At the cafe they frequent, the atmosphere remained calm as usual. Most of the customers were busy in their own conversations, and Chrom and Robin were no different. It was a little difficult to do, but Robin managed to stare at Chrom directly in the eyes from across the table.

"Hard to believe that we've been friends for so long." Chrom broke the silence, "I was just suddenly overcame with how much I felt for you. All the times we've shared together growing up. Me almost failing math, you tutoring me. Or that one time you helped me find my baby sister when I had lost her at the park." Now, that was a nightmare to remember. His poor sister Lissa had wondered off on her own while Chrom had looked away for one second. Luckily, Robin was at the park on that very same day and they found her crying in the middle of a slide.

"I guess I was always too shy to say anything to you." Robin admitted. There were no barriers in between them now, he could be open with his new partner.

"I know what you mean." In truth, Chrom did not. He had never thought of Robin in a romantic sense until this morning. Perhaps he was hiding his feelings and they only just now surfaced. "Now that we're together, we have nothing to worry about."

Robin blushed. He still hasn't fully processed the fact that he was actually in a relationship with Chrom. It was all so surreal. The ring on his finger was a constant reminder of that and brought him back to reality whenever he doubted it.

"Oh? You're blushing already?" Chrom teased, "Is it that you have never been in a relationship before?"

"It's not funny to tease me about that!" Robin looked down, dejected. He had always been waiting for Chrom, and Chrom knew he had never dated anybody.

"Peace, Robin." Chrom reached across the table and patted his shoulder. "It's an honor to be your first, and hopefully your last as well."

"I only have eyes for you, anyway..." Robin pouted.

"Well, isn't that cute?" Chrom smiled. He suddenly realized all the time that had passed by, and Chrom had already finished what he was drinking. "Are you done then?" Chrom gestured to Robin's drink.

"Oh, it only feels like we've been talking for a little while, but I'm done." he lied, wishing Chrom would want to stay longer.

"I apologize." Chrom started to say, "This is all new and exciting for me, too. However, my family is important to me and I'd like to be home on the weekends." He stood up and pushed his chair in, signaling that it was his time to depart. "I'll see you tomorrow if I have the time. If not, then I'll see you in class Monday." he winked, then exited the cafe.

Robin ran his hand through his hair and put his head down on the table, taking deep breaths. This was actually happening! His heart was practically pounding out of his chest. A reality check reminded him that he also needed to hunt witches if he wanted to continue having these dates with Chrom. It was time to find Kyubey. Robin cleaned off the table they were using and made his exit shortly after Chrom had left, and noticed Kyubey was directly in front of the entrance. How in the world did he find him so quickly?

"You startled me! My wish really did come true." Robin smiled, "Now, I'm new at this witch hunting so please guide me through the process."

"Of course. Take out your soul gem and let's go touring around town to find a witch. They are the ones who cause disasters, so we should take a look around common suicide areas or busy intersections that are accident prone."

"I see." Robin gulped. Was it really this serious? He took his soul gem from his ring and began to follow Kyubey.

"Your first time might be a little overwhelming, but you don't have to go it alone. Sometimes magical boys team up and split the grief seeds that witches drop." Kyubey's tiny paws made tiny noises as he walked along the sidewalk.

"An alliance, huh? Might be beneficial. I could ask someone experienced to show me the ropes." Robin rubbed his chin, pondering where to even start asking about something like that. All of a sudden, his soul gem started to shine.

"This is..."

"A witch is near." Kyubey looked around, "They have barriers that must be penetrated. It would be in your best interest to search around for one.

Robin looked at his surroundings, but everything seemed to be pretty average. No immediate disasters made themselves obvious to him. An old warehouse had caught his attention. "Maybe that?" he raised his brow and started to walk closer to it.

"Seems desolate. A perfect place. It's most likely there." Kyubey responded. 

They entered the warehouse and noticed the barrier, it was a swirling mix of strange colors.

"So, I guess it's time to transform now." Robin was asking this question to Kyubey instead of making a statement.

Kyubey picked up on it and responded, "That would be wise."

He looked intensely at his soul gem and then raised it above his head. Then suddenly, he became bathed in a blinding light. His clothes changed form and a bow and arrow manifested itself into his hand. A dark purple cloak started to grow. It covered his head then reached down all the way to his ankles, with three eyes appearing on the back of it all connected by a straight line. His shirt became more of a tunic with a beige color and black leggings made their way onto his legs, followed by brown boots. His soul gem implanted itself onto his hand. The light faded and he realized his outfit was more suited for a villain rather than a hero. "I look like a bad guy in this." he joked, "And this bow...it's very cutesy looking. A horrible contrast to my outfit." he scoffed.

"This isn't the time to concern yourself with those kind of trivial matters." Kyubey warned, "If you spend too much time in this form using energy, you won't be able to continue fighting."

Robin realized the weight of the situation and tried to brace himself for what he was about to encounter. "You're right. I shouldn't mess around." he looked at his bow once more, it was sleek and bright pink. "Surely though, we can talk about this later right?" he sighed.

Kyubey remained silent but tilted his head towards the barrier, signifying that it was time to enter.

Robin steeled himself, watching the swirling colors intertwine with each other. Just what was waiting for him inside that barrier? He tried to find some sort of strength, but it failed him, and his legs started to quiver. Thoughts of Chrom came to him and he shook his head back and forth in an attempt to ready himself. It was now or never, he had to fight for his wish.

"I'm ready, then." Robin took one look behind him, the warehouse exit had to have been the most tempting thing in existence at that moment.

"Here goes nothing."


	2. The Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magical boy Robin prepares to encounter his very first witch with the help of someone with similar powers to his.

The labyrinth flooring was a swirling mix of pink and blue underneath him. Different types of wrapped candies appeared to be floating in thin air, dancing around the large area in almost a mocking tone. A long, spiraling path stretched on ahead, as far as the eye could see.

"I suppose I'm supposed to abandon any logical thinking and reason here?" Robin sighed, clutching onto his bow tightly.

"No time to ponder the whys. Remember, you're on a timed schedule. Other magical boys roam the city as well, and they hunt witches the same as you do. If you spend time dawdling, there will be nothing left for you." Kyubey warned.

Robin became upset at this, and just replied with "Right". Then, he headed up the path. With each step he took the patterns on the bridge would swirl faster. Suddenly, a stray piece of candy started coming closer at an alarming pace.

"Should I be worried about this?" he uneasily lifted his bow.

"You should consider everything here dangerous, but be careful not to exert your energy."

Robin took aim towards the dancing treat and took a shot, a pink arrow with a heart at the end of it soared through the labyrinth before piercing the candy right in its sweet spot. It let out a yelp seemingly from nowhere, then disintegrated into nothingness.

"Yikes." Robin decided he didn't want to remain in that same area and started sprinting forward. Kyubey followed him, studying his every movement.

"There's another one!" Robin shot in its direction, killing it in a similar fashion. "Ah! And another." he started to feel like he was really good at this.

"You're a natural." Kyubey blinked, his cat like smile was almost resembling a wicked grin.

After running for a while and taking down a few more stray candies, Robin ran smack into an invisible wall.

"Ow!" he rubbed his nose, "There's nothing here." Robin then tried feeling the invisible wall in front of him, it felt cold and hard. As if it was made out of steel. "How do I get through this, Kyubey? There's no other path except this one."

"Allow me." Robin was startled at the voice behind him, he turned around and saw a man with long blond hair, he was wielding a giant axe.

Instinctively, Robin readied his bow at the intruder. After all, everything here was dangerous according to Kyubey.

"Please, don't be alarmed." the man's expression didn't change when a weapon was drawn on him, and his eyes remained full of kindness. "I am simply like you, wishing to eliminate this witch before it causes harm to others. I haven't seen you around here before, what's your name?"

"I'm Robin." he lowered his bow, eyeing the smiling man. He didn't appear to be a threat. Was he another magical boy? Perhaps they could team up like Kyubey had suggested earlier.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Libra. We can have a more formal introduction later. How about we take care of this witch first?"

"That would be wise." Robin sighed with relief that this newcomer was offering his assistance, "I don't know how to get past this, though." he pushed on the invisible wall to demonstrate the fact that it was impassable.

"Don't worry about that, I'll handle it for us. Just step back for a moment, if you will." Robin did as told and Libra stood front and center, with a swift motion that exuded experience, he raised his axe high in the air and slammed it down with a hard swing, the impact of it seemed to echo inside the entire labyrinth.

Robin was just staring wide-eyed at what had just happened, although nothing appeared to change. "Did you do it? I hope tha-" A blood curdling scream stopped him mid-sentence, he could only cover his ears.

"It's upon us!" Libra shouted.

Robin clutched his bow, his hands were clammy. A shadow-like figure appeared, knocking Robin off his feet and he fell off the path they were walking on. He fell for a good while before landing on the ground with a thud. "O-ow..." the wind felt like it was knocked out of him. Surely the impact of that would leave him with a couple of broken bones. To his surprise, though. The soul gem that was now implanted on his hand started to glow, and his injuries felt like they had vanished. He stood up quickly and tried to survey his surroundings, but it was completely devoid of all light.

"Robin?" he heard Libra shouting, but couldn't tell where the source of the voice calling him was coming from.

"I'm here!" he yelled out, doing his best to search around. A gust of wind came howling in and knocked him off his feet. "What is..?" Robin got back on his feet once more, and saw a shimmering light in the distance approaching him. It was Libra.

"Thank Gods I found you. This place must be where the witch is hiding. I would like to strongly advise you to be ca-" another gust of wind was heading towards them, Robin braced himself for impact. However, Libra simply scoffed and slammed his axe down on the dark ground below them. A cry came out, then the shadows all disappeared.

"You saved me! But, where is the-"

The witch appeared before them, dancing in an exaggerated tone. It appeared to be three giant circles attached to each other. All three of them had a mixture of swirling patterns, all dizzying to look at.

"This is the witch." Libra attempted to finish it with one hit, but it was surprisingly quick. It dodged the attack.

"Robin, look out!"

The strange combination of circles pierced through Robin's chest and went out the other side. He slumped down to the now spiraling ground. He heard muffled noises, but his focus was mainly on the pain he was feeling. Once more, the soul gem on his hand began to shine, and his chest pain had subsided. However, he felt strangely sick in his stomach. Robin glanced down at his hand and noticed his once bright gem was now almost completely black. There was a little bit of white remaining at the top.

"Hyah!" he heard Libra shouting followed by another scream. It was coming from the witch. It began to spin in all kinds of directions before exploding. Dark matter started to come out of it as if it was blood. The matter then combined into a new form, a small seed. Their surroundings started to mince into each other until the warehouse they had entered was now their new location. The swirling labyrinth was completely erased. They were back in the abandoned warehouse. Libra walked over to Robin and then got down on his knees to reach Robin's level who was still on the ground. He looked at him with pity in his eyes before placing the seed next to his soul gem and watched as the blacked washed away from it. It returned to its original white form, shining brightly.

"Does that feel better?" Libra asked, then extended his arm to help Robin back up on his feet.

Robin happily took the offer then tried to dust himself off then responded, "I do. Thank you so much, you didn't have to do that for me."

"Would you rather me have left you there to fall into despair?" Libra raised a brow, and the tone of his voice suddenly became stone cold with seriousness.

"Despair? What do you mean? Kyubey never mentioned anything of the sort. Actually, where did he run off to?" Robin barely noticed the cat-like creature's absence and began looking at his surroundings in an attempt to find him.

"Naturally, the little craven ran away at the first sign of trouble. He probably thought you were done for and left. And you would have been. Luckily, I was near. You've never heard of falling into despair, though?" Libra used his thumb and pointer finger to rub his chin, "Just how long have you been a magical boy?"

"Um..." Robin didn't want to lie to his new ally, and only scratched his head. "A couple of hours ago."

"Are you serious?" Libra sounded angry now, "Why are you hunting witches alone then?"

"I didn't think it would be a difficult task." Robin sighed.

"It IS hard." Libra almost wanted to smack his palm into his face at the site of this stupidity. "Why do you think we get whatever we want in exchange? Not everyone can do this kind of job. Plus, it only took two wounds for your soul gem to almost become beyond saving. You have to be more careful in the future. I would be happy to assist you with training. Perhaps we could work together."

Robin could hardly believe what he was hearing, an alliance was practically being handed to him. Still, he remained weary. "What do you want in return, then?" he asked.

"My only goal is your companionship. Fighting witches as a duo and splitting the rewards. If you do not wish it so, I can also make my exit."

"No, that's not it at all." Robin scratched his cheek with his index finger, "I'm just not used to all of this yet. I assumed you would ask me for something."

"Fear not." Libra started to say, "I will not ask you for anything but your time if you'll allow it." his bright green eyes seemed to sparkle.

"Then I guess I don't see a problem. You seem like a seasoned magical boy though. Why would you want to team up with a novice like me on your side?" Robin sighed.

"Peace, Robin. Nobody is new forever, within a few weeks I'm sure we'll be the best duo this town has ever seen. I'm sure of it. Now, I have much to explain. Care to join me at my apartment?"

"If you'll have me."

Robin and Libra both transformed back into their original states and exited the old warehouse. The sky was a boring grey and the weather seemed to become even colder, everything else looked perfectly normal. "It's hard to believe we were fighting that thing while everyone and everything else was the same out here." Robin attempted to make small talk as Libra led the way to his apartment.

"That's just how it is for us. We are not noticed as heroes, we simply fight for the wishes that we made." as he uttered those words out, Libra's voice hinted at slight remorse.

Robin contemplated asking him what he wished for, but then thought he would have to answer what he wished for as well, which he didn't want to do. So, he remained silent. "Our own wishes, huh?" Robin's thoughts shifted to Chrom. "I suppose that makes sense. I had only heard about this magical boy business a couple of weeks ago, and I thought long and hard over making a contract." Truthfully though, he thought long and hard about what to wish for.

"It's a good thing you put a lot of thought into it, at least. That tells me you're not reckless and won't take unnecessary risks, which is beneficial to us as a team." Libra pointed out.

Robin made a mental note not to act reckless. Then he replied, "I hope I learn quickly so I won't be a burden to you."

"Not to worry, I'm sure you'll pick it up quickly. Oh, my apartment is not far from here. We can continue this discussion inside."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to get the parts I've already written out faster so I can continue the story I had planned. Thank you very much for reading, and I hope it was enjoyable.


	3. The Partnership

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Libra has a heart to heart with Robin, then takes him out for some training.

“You can sit on the couch.” Libra said, turning back to unlock his door. He stepped inside his home, followed by Robin. Immediately, Robin was taken aback by his surroundings. The home was beautifully furnished, spotless even. The colors of everything minced together perfectly and the scent that filled the air was heavenly. Careful not to break anything or ruin the peaceful atmosphere, he continued walking down the short hallway into the living room and took a seat on the couch.  
Libra noticed how Robin was in awe at his surroundings and smiled to himself before seating on a separate couch directly across from Robin, a smooth glass table was separating the two which was placed above a simple yellow rug.  
“Now,” Libra began, “I’ll just cut to the chase. Our soul gems are everything. You must keep it on your person at all times. Shall it become tainted, you will go into what we call ‘despair’. After this happens, you become beyond salvation, and turn into a witch yourself.”  
“Pardon?” Robin tilted his head, visible confusion sprawled all over his face. “A witch? Isn’t that what we were fighting earlier?”  
“Correct.” Libra replied, “All witches were once magical boys like us. However, they can no longer fight the way we do. Their only objectives now are to lay hurt on as many as they can get their hands on. To become a witch means eternal torment until someone comes to lay you to rest once and for all.”  
Robin gulped, “So that witch earlier…was once like us?”  
“Yes.”  
“Did you know who it was?”  
Libra paused for a moment before answering, “I did not. I must warn you though, when the time comes to face them, do not think of them as once human. You might hesitate, when they won’t.”  
“Kyubey didn’t mention any of this.” Robin sighed.  
“Think of it in this way: It’s called ‘contracting’ for a reason. You may have listened to him drabble on for weeks, but it seems you didn’t ask the correct questions. He leaves out the details to avoid scaring away potential candidates. Even I did not know at first. I am telling you this now, so you do not find out later in a more horrible fashion.”  
“This isn’t right…” Robin’s tone was harsh. “If I were to fall in battle, I’ll really die…! Kyubey just told me I wouldn’t be able to be a magical boy anymore.”

“Well, that certainly isn’t false now, is it? He seemed to just have left out the finer details, such as why you wouldn’t be able to fight.”  
“That’s so…” Robin clenched his fist, “Sneaky. It’s wrong.” The realization that he had almost died today hit him like a ton of bricks. He started to feel ill and raised his hand to hold his head.  
“Hm? Are you ill?” Libra had already started to get up to head towards his medicine cabinet.  
“No, just…I noticed. I realized, I mean. That today, I really would have died if you didn’t come to my aid.” His voice cracked when he spoke, and his chest felt tight. “I really was foolish.”  
“Foolish, yes.” Libra replied, “It was dangerous. However, we shouldn’t dwell on what could have happened, what matters now is that you’re here.” He placed himself in a seat next to Robin and squeezed his hand reassuringly.  
“I suppose you’re right.” Robin felt slightly relieved, “I’ll just learn from my mistakes and try harder next time.”  
“We could always get in some target practice, there’s still time left in the day.”  
“Sounds good.” Robin stood up, feeling reinvigorated. Libra nodded and stood up as well, thinking of what sort of training regimen would be best suited for a beginner.

__

The pair walked along the sidewalk side by side, Robin secretly prayed they wouldn’t run into Chrom. That would make for some awkward explaining.

“So where are we going exactly?” Robin asked, stuffing his hands into his pockets to try to shut out the cold.

“Hunting a witch straight away would be unwise.” Libra replied, “I think it’s best we focus on the little things. Small movements to prepare you first. It might sound a bit silly, but perhaps shooting some cans under a bridge. Is that alright with you?”  
“Oh. Sounds fine to me.” Robin was slightly hurt, I mean he was new at this, but aiming at cans seemed like a waste of time. He wanted to help others as soon as possible! Fight for his wish and all that.

“The bridge is right here.” Libra gestured towards it with his hand before making his way down the slope, followed by Robin who was tripping a bit trying to make it down.

“I would like to take a look at your other form now, Robin.” Libra smiled at him.

“Oh. Alright.” Robin took out his soul gem and assumed his magical boy form, then showed his bow to Libra.

“What a lovely weapon.” Libra noticed the intricate patterns on the slim bow and took the opportunity to try to get to understand Robin a little more. “I can tell that you care a great deal about someone to obtain something as nice as this.”

A blush made its way across Robin’s face. He couldn’t tell if Libra was making fun of him or giving a genuine compliment. “T-thank you.” He stammered.

“You’re quite welcome.” Libra seemed pleased at his response, then walked a way to fix a few cans that were lying on the ground. He placed them on top of each other. “Shoot the can on top, then keep at it until they’re all gone.”

Robin steadily aimed his bow, focusing on the target ahead. He sent out an arrow, the shot left a pink trail behind it as it shot straight through the top can. 

"I did it!" Robin beamed.

"You're better than a novice, that's for sure. Nice work." Libra walked over and patted him on the back. "Now, shoot the next one. Keep going until they're all gone."

"Alright..." Once again, Robin shot the cans in order. 

Libra went to go set them up again, Robin shot them down. They did this repeatedly for a while.  
"That's good for now, I think your aim has improved considerably." Libra gestured toward the sidewalk.   
"Let's go find a real witch to hunt now." he smirked. 

They walked down the side of the road together, Libra held his soul gem in his hands, it shined a valiant green which sparkled like his eyes.

"Hmm..." Libra looked at his soul gem which started to radiate. "It's near. This way!" he ran off, toward a grassy field.

"Wait for me!" Robin followed him.

The grass smelled freshly cut, everything looked normal as far as Robin could tell.  
"Are you sure it's here?" he asked.  
"The soul gem doesn't lie." Libra responded, looking around more. 

A very tiny portal appeared, next to Robin's feet, which startled him.  
"Ah!" He quickly jumped away, which alerted Libra who ran over.

"You found it!" Libra inspected the entrance. 

"This one is odd..." Libra mumbled to himself. "We should be on guard."

"I'll be careful" Robin noted.

"Then let us go." Libra transformed into his magical boy form, pulling out his axe and jumping inside the portal as Robin followed.  
It smelled even more like grass, flowers that looked like paper were dancing in circles. Thorny vines were everywhere, slashing  
"Be aware of your surroundings at all times." Libra warned as he mowed down some flowers. 

"I will." Robin pierced a few vines with his arrows. 

Libra gestured for him to follow and they ran together, striking down enemies quickly.   
"You're amazing, Libra." Robin said as he watched him fight. "You're so graceful and every movement you make is precise."

Libra smiled, wiping the sweat off his forehead.  
"It takes a lot of practice...which you'll get." he gave Robin a thumbs up.

They cut through more weeds together before stumbling upon some black gates decorated with beautiful patterns. Vines intertwined in-between.  
"This is where the garden witch resides." Libra slammed his axe down, the gate made a loud thud noise before opening with a creak.   
A giant bush looking creature noticed them, thorns shot in their direction quickly, Libra was able to dodge out of the way, but a barrage of thorns pierced through Robin.   
His whole body was hurting, but he felt able to focus. He took out his bow and aimed at the witch, shooting an arrow. He heard it make impact, and the creature let out a cry.

"I got it!" Robin exclaimed, his soul gem shined and healed his body.

Libra ran at it with an axe, skillfully dodging it's attempt to stab him with a vine. He came down, giving the witch a giant slice, Robin shot two more arrows at it, it's scream was piercing. 

"Now, Robin! Let's combine our attacks together! Aim for its head!" Libra shouted, readying his weapon.

"1...2...3!" Robin released his arrow, it danced through the air beautifully as it made contact with the witches head, right as Libra smashed it.  
It let out a few more screeches before transforming into a grief seed.  
Their surrounding returned to normal, they were back in the field.  
Libra walked over and picked up the seed, using half of it for himself before passing it to Robin.

"Good work. I can tell we'll make an excellent team." Libra smiled.

"Phew...That was rough." Robin purified his soul gem.

"That's enough for today. Rest up, meet me at my apartment tomorrow, we'll hunt some more.

"I look forward to it." Robin said as he started to walk off.

Libra watched him leave, making sure he was out of sight before mumbling to himself,  
"Oh, Robin...You remind me of the other partner I used to have..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the lack of updates as I've started school. However, I think Mondays has become a reliable time for me to upload a chapter. I really want to continue this story!


	4. The Protector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin reveals his deepest secret to Chrom, and takes him on a nerve-wracking adventure.

Robin was awoken from his sleep by the sound of his phone buzzing, his eyebrow twitched as he lazily rolled over to pick up the device. He wondered what the time was, and his phone answered that question for him: 4:38am. Annoyed, his next thoughts were that of who in the world was bothering him this late at night. On a Sunday, no less! The harsh phone light made him squint as he made out the culprit who dare disturb his peaceful rest.

It was Chrom.

The text simply read, "Are you up?"

"I am now. What’s wrong?" Robin replied.

"I just woke up and started thinking of you. From the moment I saw you today, you were all I could think of."

A pang of guilt struck Robin. He was feeling angry over his sleep being interrupted, but Chrom was probably feeling this way because of Robin’s wish.

"That’s sweet, Chrom. You are on my mind as well." He lied.

"I’ve found that I have some free time tomorrow. Do you want to spend the day together?"

Robin recalled he was supposed to go witch hunting with Libra. However, could Chrom accompany them? He was confident in his and Libra’s skills that they could keep Chrom out of harm’s way.

"I have some plans tomorrow, actually. You can tag along if you’d like. Try not to think less of me when you find out what they are!"

"As long as you don’t have any crazy hobby I don’t know about, it seems fine. I’ll be at your house later. Goodnight."

With that, Robin placed his phone next to him and took a deep breath. There was no way he would be able to get any sleep now! Chrom was going to come with him, and find out he fights witches! Perhaps he should go shoot some cans in preparation, to make sure his aim was up to speed.  
Agh, why was he thinking about cans?! He needs to get a good night’s rest or else it would make him lose focus in battle. He began to toss and turn, unable to drift off. He didn’t recall when he fell asleep.

The sun rose once more, as it always did. The full impact of it was hidden by the clouds, always in the sky, seemingly unmoving. It was as if it was protecting the public from the harsh rays, but in actuality it was depriving them of sunlight.  
Robin’s eyes shot awake, he had been having a dream about a strange labyrinth of some sort. It wasn’t unusual, seeing as how that kind of thing isn’t something you can just forget about. The swirling, intricate patterns drawing you in closer until you’re lost inside someone else’s inner turmoil to the point of no return. A dangerous location where you shouldn’t bring someone else unless they were equipped to deal with the situation, and yet, Robin was bringing Chrom along with him. The morning fog was not only outside, but in Robin’s head as well. This wasn’t the best morning thoughts. It should be filled with more positivity! After all, Robin is revealing his deepest secret to the one he loves most. Hopefully, Chrom is accepting of it. He has to be.

Robin rose out of bed and placed his feet on the wooden floor, it felt cold against his skin which made him wince slightly. The clock next to his bed read 7:01am, an average time to wake up on the weekend, he thought to himself. He prepared himself for the day by showering and having breakfast. While in the middle of washing his bowl, a knock was heard at the door. Three knocks to be exact. Robin was confused about who would be visiting so early, but he headed to the door and opened it anyway, expecting the postman.  
“You’re awake.” Chrom was standing there, looking slightly tired.

“H-hey!” Robin wasn’t used to seeing him awake so early on the weekends, normally he took any opportunity he could to get in a few more hours of sleep.

"So, what kind of errands are we going to do today?"

Robin stepped outside, locking the door behind him. 

"We're going to visit a friend, and then go from there."

Chrom slipped his hand into Robin's, squeezing it tightly.

"Chrom...!" Robin felt so hot, he swore it was summer.

"What? Isn't this how normal couples behave?" he asked, as he rubbed Robin's knuckle with his thumb.

"Well, yes..."

"Then there should be no complaints...my love."

Oh, Robin would die and go to heaven if death didn't mean eternal torment.

They walked hand in hand, huffing out air. This was Robin's dream, he longed for this forever, and finally it was happening, this was real! Robin began leading Chrom in the direction of Libra’s apartment, to Chrom’s surprise. 

“It’s rather cold outside.” Chrom attempted to start a conversation.

“Very.” Was all that came out of Robin’s mouth. He wasn’t fond of the cold, and liked to hurry between destinations when the temperatures were harsh.

“My hand is warm though.” Chrom smiled, moving his elbow outward and looking down at his hand, which was holding Robin’s.

“Y-yes. Mine too.” Robin stammered.

After a couple of more blocks they approached Libra's apartment, Robin knocked softly and they waited for a few moments before he opened the door.

"Good day, Robin! Who is this you brought with you?" he asked, gesturing towards Chrom. 

"This is...my boyfriend." Robin felt weird saying it out loud.

"It's nice to meet you. How do you know Robin?" Chrom raised his brow.

Libra looked a little confused, why was he bringing someone with him?

"We meet yesterday, I was helping him." he smiled.

"We are leaving now...Are you coming along? I assume you have been brought up to speed on the situation?" he asked. 

"No, Robin hasn't told me much..." Chrom admitted, both of them looked at him with harsh eyes.

"I just need to spend time with Chrom..." Robin blurted out.

"It's a dangerous job, Robin. We can't just bring along anyone we want." Libra interrupted.

"I'll come." Chrom said flatly. "I'd like to know the things that Robin does in his free time..." he gave a slight glare to Libra who had a confused look on his face.

"...Very well." Libra walked out of his apartment and locked the door. "Let us go."

Libra pulled out his soul gem, it wasn't as radiant as yesterday. Was he off fighting witches without Robin? His endurance was certainly better, no doubt he was doing something of the sort.

"What's that?" Chrom looked at Robin with a confused expression. 

"A soul gem." he answered, pulling his own out. "I have one, too."

"Soul gem? What's this about? Do you go robbing jewelry stores together?" he scoffed.

"It's nothing like that." Libra said calmly.

Suddenly it started to radiate light, dimly.  
"There it is!" Robin's eyes grew wide with excitement. "Soon, Chrom. You'll understand."

"I sure hope so." he smiled, scratching the back of his head.

The trio walked for a little longer until they stumbled into the roughed-up section of town. Cracks were lined along walls and dark alleys loomed with danger. Chrom remained alert while Robin clung to his sleeve, his eyes darting around in every direction.  
"Are you sure it's here?" Robin asked Libra who was too focused on his soul gem.  
"It's near..." Libra mumbled, reassuring himself. They headed toward an alley that seemed dimmer than usual.

"This is the spot." Libra showed Robin a thumbs up.

"Then let's get going." Robin nodded confidently, taking out his own soul gem.

"Robin...What the hell is going on?" Chrom furrowed his brow with confusion. 

"You'll see soon." Robin said to him, smiling. 

Chrom watched as Libra and Robin changed forms gracefully, scared, but in awe at the same time. An axe formed in Libra's hand, and in Robin's, a bow.  
They became shrouded in light as their clothed changed, a cloak grew on Robin with the strange patterns decorating the back.  
Libra had finished his transformation as well, sporting his usual outfit.

"I don't understand." Chrom stepped back, "What...? What is..."

"They're magical boys." A high-pitched voice interrupted, Kyubey walked over with his usual smiling face.

"Magical...boys?" Chrom looked over at them, and they nodded.

"What are you then? A talking cat?"

"My name is Kyubey! If you want to fight and be like them, you come to me. I will grant you any wish in exchange for this." he looked at Chrom, blinking twice.

"You made a wish, and now you have to do this, Robin?" Chrom was frightened, "What do you even fight?"

"Witches that hide in barriers, only our soul gems can detect them." Robin showed Chrom his shining soul gem to demonstrate. 

"I pair up with Libra, we are stronger together than we are alone." Libra nodded.

"So, we are going to fight this thing?" Chrom asked.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to. It's dangerous. I just wanted you to see this side of me."

"Oh, I'm coming all right." Chrom put one hand on his hip. "I don't want anything to happen to you, Robin."

"I'm the one with the powers, I should be able to do the protecting." he scoffed.

Libra cleared his throat, they both looked at him. "If you two are done, we do have a witch to kill." he pointed to the barrier, it was a swirling mix of black and purple. 

"This looks tough even from the outside." Robin shivered, "Will you be joining us Kyubey?"

The cat-like creature blinked twice, as if to process the information. Then shook his head no. 

"I have some other business to attend to, but good luck in there!"

Libra ignored him, his eyes focused on the barrier. "I can feel a great sadness. We must proceed with caution." he warned.

Kyubey blinked, eyeing Chrom who was busy watching Libra and Robin talk. He stared for a couple of moments longer before leaping away, leaving as fast as he came.

"Let's go then..." Libra said, as the three of them stepped inside.

Inside, Robin could feel a harsh pressure on him, the sky in there was pitch black, torches lit the surrounding area while he heard screams from all around. He could feel Chrom behind him, trembling. 

"C-Chrom...?" he turned around, concerned. 

"Is... Is this what it's always like?" he asked, clutching Robin's cloak.

"Keep your voices down. The less noise and magic we use, the more likely the witch won't be able to detect us. Let's try to move swiftly."

They tip toed across the grey sidewalk, shadows appeared underneath their feet. Some screaming, some laughing.

"Chrom, are you all right?" Robin whispered.

"I'm okay..." he mumbled, placing his hand in Robin's who responded by squeezing it tightly. 

"I won't let anything happen to you." he reassured him.

He thought he heard the sound of Libra sighing, but decided not to bring it to attention.  
A shadow that seemed out of place, leaped up, coming toward them. Chrom cowered while Robin took aim with his bow, piercing through it with ease. 

"Phew..." he said softly to himself.

"That was amazing!" Chrom became excited.

Robin blushed, "I-It was nothing, really..."

"It was absolutely something." he smiled.

"Please, we must keep going." Libra gestured for them to pick up the pace, they followed obediently.  
A scream was heard, everyone covered their ears.  
"It's upon us!" Libra cried.

A long black snake like creature sprawled out, making quick movements, Robin shot at it, but it dodged easily.

"It's fast!" he looked at Chrom, who was taking many steps back. 

The black creature started to head towards Chrom, he turned to run away.

"Gods!" Libra ran in his direction with his axe, going as fast as he could. 

"Chrom!" Robin shouted, extending his hand out as if he could reach.

Chrom tried to keep running but it was approaching steadily, he started to give up, squeezing his eyes shut. Waiting for the impact.  
I guess this is how I go, he thought to himself.  
...  
"Huh?" He opened his eyes to see a pink bubble around him, the horrid snake witch picking at it.

"What is...?" He looked over at Robin, his hands were up, pink light was surrounding his hand.

"Robin! You're...?" before he could finish, Libra sliced the tail of the witch, it shrieked and turned towards Libra, ignoring Chrom.

Libra swiftly got out of the way and sliced it once more, Robin was shocked about his new-found shield power, it felt slightly draining. His soul gem was darkening quickly. He felt sick to his stomach again.

"Robin, Chrom is fine now! Help me finish this!" Libra shouted. 

Robin put his hand down and the pink field disintegrated.  
He let out a few breaths before shooting arrows at the weakened witch.  
The last arrow shot clean through its eye, it let out one final screech before turning into a swirl of darkness, transforming into a grief seed.

Their surroundings returned to normal, they were back in their own reality.

Chrom ran over to Robin excitedly, "Robin! You have a shield power too?" he beamed, "Hey, what's wrong, Robin? You look pale."

"I'm fine, Chrom." he lied.

Libra filled his soul gem, using half of the grief seed, then gave Robin the other half.

"Phew...That feels much better. Thank you, Libra." he smiled. 

Libra remained silent, thinking to himself.

"Why did you guys suck up the darkness out of the seed into your own?" Chrom asked.

"This is how we can keep on going. If our gems taint and become black, we will die." Libra answered. 

Chrom looked over to Robin with a worried expression,  
"Robin....What on earth did you wish for?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. I finally finished the parts I have already written, from now on it'll just be new. I can't recall the original vision I had for this story, honestly. (If I even had one, aha...) But I thought of one, and I'm really excited to see where it goes! Thanks so much for reading!


	5. The Lie

"Chrom..." Robin looked at him, his mind was racing, heart beating quickly. They stopped at the same café as yesterday after bidding Libra farewell.

"Yes, Robin?" he raised his brows in excitement. He really wanted to know what he wished for.

"My wish.." he began to stir his tea, his eyes locked on it as if his problems would drown away in the swishing motions. He could make up a lie, but what lie? Something simple, or intricate? 

"It was sort of on the spot. I saw a poor girl's dog get run over. Um, Kyubey happened to appear. I wished her dog back to life." he lied.

"Really?" Chrom felt a little let down it wasn't something so drastic.

"Yes. Although I got the terms and conditions after." he scratched the side of his head nervously. 

"Of dying..." he mumbled. "I didn't know you would die. It's scary to think about."

"I won't die!" Robin protested, "I have Libra who's experienced. We're partners, he'll definitely keep me safe. He's already saved me a lot."

They were silent. Chrom watched as Robin stared at his tea, not even drinking it.  
"Would you be okay if I fought at your side?" Chrom asked.

This took Robin by surprise, he perked up quickly.  
"You aren't thinking about becoming one also? Surely your life is fine, you don't need to fight." Robin smiled.

"I'm no idle layabout!" Chrom snorted, taking a sip of his tea. "Besides, I can't keep following you around waiting to be protected. That isn't me."

"You don't have to do this, you know. Or even follow us. You can stay in the comfort of your own home."

Chrom gave off a smirk, "Like I'd want to think about you and Libra running around in strange outfits, not knowing if you're alive or bleeding out on the ground. My mind is made up, and there's no going back."

Robin sighed, "If you're that serious about it then at least think hard of a wish..."

"Of course I will." he tapped his chin. His thoughts went to his family life. He could wish his sister Emmeryn to not have to work anymore. Scratch that, he could wish for all the money he could ever hope for. That would surely solve his financial troubles. "Where do we find the cat thing so I can help now?" Chrom beamed, he felt a sense of self-importance now. Knowing he'd be able to help his family.

"Um, Kyubey always seems to find me by himself. Let's leave and walk around, I'm sure he'll pop up." Robin assured him as he stood up from the table, pushing his chair in.

Chrom followed, the pair exited swiftly and was instantly greeted by the cool air stinging their faces. Robin shivered as he tugged his coat around him. He noticed and put his arm on Robin's shoulder, bringing him close to his body. which made him heat up pretty quickly. "You are so tiny." Chrom giggled.

Robin pretended he didn't hear that comment as the pair made their way down the sidewalk. Kyubey had to be around somewhere. As they walked together his mind wandered to Chrom becoming a magical boy. Just what kind of form would he take? What weapon would he use? It was exciting to think about. However, a sinking feeling soon entered his head when he realized the only reason Chrom was acting so devoted to him was because of Robin's own selfish wish.  
On top of that, he lied about it.  
What if Chrom didn't actually like him at all? What if he was just acting this way on account of Robin? He needed to speak out about it. Chrom couldn't risk his life just for this. He couldn't let him do that.  
Did he even love him? Were the feelings that Chrom had real at all?  
Robin had to tell Chrom. Perhaps if he knew what he wished for, he could reflect on his true feelings and make a decision based off of it.

"Chrom, there's something I have to tell you." Robin swallowed hard, this wasn't going to be an easy confession to make.

"Mm?" Chrom tilted his head and stopped in his tracks to turn his attention to Robin. He studied his features and it was obvious that the nervousness was paralyzing him. Or was it just the cold? Chrom couldn't tell.

"About my wish..."

"You mean saving the young girl's pet?"

"Yes. Actually, I-"

Robin paused his speech. He noticed his soul gem was gleaming. This caught Chrom's attention as well, but he focused his attention back on Robin immediately.

“My soul gem…” Robin was sort of happy for the interruption and took it out of his coat pocket, noticing the radiating glow.

“That means there’s something nearby, right?” Chrom asked.

Robin only nodded and gestured for Chrom to follow him, the pair hurrying towards the source. Robin internally kicked himself for not telling Chrom about his true wish, but it could wait. After all, the witch might hurt somebody. It’s better to take out the threat before it causes any harm. Together they tried to find where the witch’s barrier was located. The search brought them to a location close to the café, an abandoned movie theater.

“I think it’s here.” Robin spoke out loud, but he was mostly talking to himself. He could have contacted Libra; however, he knew that he could protect Chrom with his newfound barrier power. Chrom only nodded and helped Robin gain entry into the theater, finding a broken window around the side. Once they both looked around for a few moments, Robin noticed the barrier sitting in the corner of the room. The darkness that was swirling inside of it made his stomach swirl as well. He had to be brave for Chrom!

“You can stay and wait for me here if you want.” Robin turned to face him, looking up at his tall figure. “It could be dangerous for you to go since you don’t have powers.”

“And let you go in there alone?” Chrom scoffed, “There’s no way. I’m coming with you.” Chrom grabbed both of Robin’s hands and stared into his eyes, trying to show him he was determined to come.

“Alright, then.” Robin released Chrom’s iron grip and used his soul gem to transform into a magical boy, then once more stared at the barrier. The swirling motions becoming almost hypnotizing.

“Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Sorry for the sort of short chapter, I have a lot of work to do. ;;; Now I'm finally out of the woods with the parts I've already written, though. So yay!


	6. The Beginning of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrom and Robin enter the labyrinth, not knowing what to expect.

The way this labyrinth looked made Robin feel extremely uneasy. The air felt tight and he found it hard to breathe. Chrom followed slowly behind him taking in the view. Or, lack of view. This labyrinth appeared to be a graveyard. Graves stretched on for what seemed like miles, Chrom and Robin were walking in-between them on a small dirt path. He felt something touch him and jumped up, only to realize it was Chrom's hand.

"You scared me!" he sighed in relief it wasn't anything more sinister.

"I scared you? You're the one scaring me!" Chrom replied, "You're the one with the powers and yet you're shaking like a leaf."

Did Chrom notice how frightened he was already? Was just touching his hand enough for Chrom to know how fearful Robin was in this kind of situation?

"I-I..." Robin stammered, "It's just, um. Being here is kind of unsettling. Well, it's really unsettling, if I'm being completely honest." he turned his eyes to a gravestone to try to make one out, but the engraving was incomprehensible. 

The sky above them was a deep red, purple looking clouds slowly grazed by. However, there was no sun to be found, and yet, the surroundings around them appeared to be lit. It was more than a reminder to Robin that he should abandon all logical thinking and reasoning when it came to things like this.

"I don't see any of the Witches henchmen around." Robin was saying this out loud to reassure Chrom that this would probably be an easy battle with nothing to worry about. However, this only added to Chrom's own anxieties. He began wondering why it was so quiet, why everything was so still. They continued walking, it felt like they had been going in the same direction for a century. They couldn't even check the tombstones to see if they were just going in circles since the engravings were so confusing.

"There doesn't seem to be anything here." Robin turned to Chrom, stopping in his tracks. "I think we should go back and find Libra. Maybe he'll figure it out."

Chrom shook his head to the side, why did Robin need to rely on Libra to do everything? He wish he contracted before they came here so he could deal with this himself. Perhaps Robin needed a little confidence boost, something to up his morale and make him want to give it his all. He placed both of his hands firmly on his shoulder and looked him straight in the eye, much to Robin's surprise. He wasn't used to the confrontation.

"Robin," Chrom started to say, "You shouldn't doubt yourself. I've seen what you can do. You protected me the other day, all by yourself! You! Nobody else."

Robin didn't realize Chrom was just trying to make him act, he thought he was genuinely impressed by his skills, and his eyes widened at his outburst.

Chrom continued, "The trust I'm placing in you isn't just because I love you. It's because I truly believe in your skills. You're more than capable of figuring everything out on your own, you just have to believe in yourself. I know you can do it." He was feeling fired up now, and decided this was as good a time as any.

He leaned in closer, moving his hands from Robin's shoulders so that one was caressing his cheek and the other was holding the side of his arm. He exhaled before finally closing the gap and planting a kiss on Robin's lips.

Slowly, he inched his head back until he was a little further away, but still close to his face. 

"I believe in what you can do." he finished speaking, before moving himself back to his original position.

"Chrom..." Robin was blushing extremely hard now, he placed his hands over his mouth in shock. A kiss! Chrom! Kissed! Him! He had never felt happier. In fact, he felt pretty good. Chrom was right, Robin could do anything he wanted as long as he had Chrom by his side.

"Yes! Thank you, Chrom. That's exactly what I needed." 

Robin drew his bow outward and surveyed his surroundings once more, paying close attention to the gravestones. "Might as well give it a shot." he mumbled to himself before firing an arrow at one. He expected it to bounce off but instead it went straight through it, making the gravestone crack around the sides. "This labyrinth doesn't appear to be very lively, huh?" he turned to Chrom, who's eyes looked strangely wide.

"What is it, Chrom? Did I scare you?" he teased.

Chrom's voice was shaking, he picked up his arm and pointed behind him, pleading with his eyes for Robin to look. His body was so paralyzed by fear he couldn't utter the words.

"Mm?" Robin picked up on Chrom's strange reaction and turned around.

A skeleton hand had risen from the ground.

"Oh, oh god!" Robin watched in horror as other graves began to react similarly. Rising from their graves and turning their attention at the unwanted pair.

"W-we have to get out of here!" Robin pushed Chrom to try to get him to start running, which shook him back to reality. 

"Right!" They took off together, sprinting as fast as they could. Robin figured if the skeletons were popping out of the ground even when they ran, that they had not been running in circles and that if they kept running then they would eventually reach the exit. However, when he saw the familiar swirling portal, Chrom tripped.

"Ah! Chrom!" Robin stopped in his tracks and turned around to help him on his feet. There was no choice now, he had to fight. The enemies were approaching, almost as if they were getting out of their graves faster after realizing they had been disturbed. He took out his bow once more and began firing, aiming for the head. Chrom used this opportunity to get off the ground.

"I'm up now. Let's go!" he shook him frantically, which caused Robin to miss a shot.

"You go ahead. Just keep running, eventually you'll find the entrance." Robin turned to him, "I'm going to take care of this witch. This place is dangerous, I can't let anybody get hurt."

"Robin, no!" Chrom absolutely couldn't let him do something so crazy by himself. There was no way. It was impossible!

"Chrom, don't you trust me?" The urgency in Robin's voice was increasing, "You said it yourself. I can do anything! I have you to protect after all, don't worry. Get going, and I'll be there in a moment!" He tried to assure himself in saying his plans out loud. While speaking to Chrom, he was stepping backwards and shooting left and right, trying to keep them free of harm.

"You can do anything, yes. But I won't be able to live with myself if something-Agh! Just listen to me! We have no time!" He grabbed Robin's arm and pulled as hard as he could, elbowing an approaching skeleton in the face before taking off. Robin became annoyed at this, he wanted to be the one doing the protecting. Even though they were running extremely fast, the skeletons' numbers had to be beyond the hundreds. It was obvious unless they both started fighting now, they weren't going to make it out. He shook Chrom off him after a while and smiled at him. He thought about how much he loved him, how he wanted to protect him. His love was apparent, and he knew what he had to do next.

He placed a barrier on Chrom.

"The exit must be near. It won't be long. Now, go. I'll take care of it."

"Robin! You're insane. You, you-!"

"It's alright. I know what I'm doing. I'm a magical boy after all."

Chrom knew he didn't have much time to argue, he would just go find the cat and make a wish then give him backup. That would be the best way he could help Robin.

"Fine! Fine! I'll get help." he lied, knowing full and well he wasn't going to be asking Libra for any favors in saving his beloved. "Just fight, Robin! Don't give up."

Robin nodded, he watched Chrom turn his back and run away.

Chrom didn't turn around to see Robin smiling at him.

After the footsteps faded, Robin figured Chrom had gotten out safely. Relieved, he took out more of the familiars that were on him. Even though he was feeling slightly overwhelmed, it wasn't too hard. After all, they were just like shooting cans.

At least, he thought it would be easy.

Not even a few moments after he was feeling reassured, a looming shadow completely enveloped the entirety of the labyrinth. Robin felt his blood go cold as a figure appeared in the distance, the skeletons stopped in their tracks and turned to face the figure, almost mockingly to Robin. As if they were saying, "We don't need to take care of you. When they will." 

Robin knew what this had to be.

The witch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make up for the short chapter yesterday, I wrote this while in class!


End file.
